lastarrivalfandomcom-20200214-history
Gideon Gray
Basic Information Gideon functions on a very basic philosophy: the world consists of wolves, sheep, and sheepdogs. Sheep, of course, represent the common folk-- those people who idly stroll through the City, slack jawed and cloudy eyed. Hero and Alpha, as far as he is concerned, are sheepdogs; they herd the sheep around for the betterment of the flock. Gideon considers himself to be a wolf. Morals, and even societal obligations, are beneath him. His only purpose is the betterment of himself. In this city, there is no better habitat for a wolf than a pawn shop. People are constantly in need of supplies, food, and clothing, and Junkers need a place to trade their wares. Gideon, as it turns out, happens to own the only pawn shop in town, and he runs his business with a silver tongue, a charming smile, and an entrepreneurial eye. If he has to rip people off, so be it. His kindness always comes at a price (even if that price is well-concealed beneath his friendly and kind demeanor), and he seeks to put everyone in his debt, regardless of how impoverished they are. Truly, this man is a wolf in sheep’s clothing. Imprisonment/Deaths/Mutations Gideon likes to say that he has the golden touch. This is partly true, but, like many things Gideon says, it’s mostly false. Any touch with his left hand is capable of turning inorganic matter into metal. The metal, itself, varies. Most of the time, he produces steel, copper, or even tin. On very rare occasions, he might produce silver or gold. He believes that his touch is based on probability, but he is not clever enough to figure it out perfectly. The drawback of this mutation is apparent: though he would not, say, inadvertently turn a person to gold (people are organic, after all), it is rather frustrating to have things turn to metal at random. He has managed to keep the mutation at bay by wearing pure leather gloves. Of course, he has learned to check the gloves before purchasing them; there is nothing more inconvenient than having a piece of steel tightly molded to the shape of your hand. Though, the time he turned his shoes to tin is a close second. In addition to such inconveniences, the transformation of inorganic matter into metal requires energy. The larger the object, the more energy required. This can make Gideon feel fatigued or, in large transmutations, cause him to lose consciousness. Relationships Loves me, loves me not? History For Gideon, life began when Alpha brought order to the city. The actual "bringing about order" bit was something of an inconvenience due to the throngs Soulless, but the extermination of rampant mutants left plenty of abandoned belongings to be pillaged. Aside from the clothes on his back, he managed to find a golden mug (which, honestly, was previously pewter), a hide from one of the creatures in the junkyard, and a water purification system. Through trade, he managed to turn those three items into an old, abandoned shop and a growing network of resources. The Golden Touch officially opened just two years after that, and it swiftly grew to the point of requiring larger facilities. Gideon's inner circle also grew. His business expanded to include a small staff of dependable (but dumb) thugs, and he maintained careful friendships with the Junkers who brought him the best things and remained ignorant of his schemes. He learned that favors were more valuable than any currency, and he swiftly realized that it was better to be owed favors than it was to owe favors. Present day, The Golden Touch remains the only pawn shop within the City. Gideon claims no responsibility for the tragedies that befell others who attempted to compete with his business. Extras *Gideon is rarely seen without his pipe. Because of this, he tends to be more lenient with trades in which tobacco is involved. *Gideon often wears glasses when dealing with customers. The lenses, however, are fake; he wears them because people find him more convincing with the glasses. *Because of his ability, Gideon is willing to accept even the most worthless items in his store. He tends to turn these into metal, and, of course, metal can be melted down and traded for a much larger value. Story Points and Convos February 2012 *The Golden Touch Pawn Shop The Golden Touch is open for business, and the Boss is in. **Hiring Staff Gideon cons Devlin into working for him, and the two strike up a business arrangement--one that involves a mutual effort with both their mutations. **Too Bad You're Alone Gideon encounters a Walking Nightmare. **Bargain Bin Gideon finds Ward digging through his garbage. Despite his disgust, he strikes up a deal with the man. *No Soliciting Gideon found one of Tammy's Fox flyers on his shop, and he is most displeased. **Thieving like a Fox's Snout Gideon, Tammy, and Mimosadiscuss the flyer situation. March 2012 *Neither Rain, nor Snow, nor Dark of Night Ward has some deliveries to make. **Loose Lips Ward's delivery to Gideon is complicated by the No Interior Monologue virus. May 2012 *Character Event: Ya'll are in for it now The Soulless and a talking Inquisitor are making the rounds. Hero's in for it... **Don't mess with the merchandise Gideon steps outside of his shop to investigate the explosion, but he gets more than he bargained for. *Not a Typical AppointmentWith the memory of his uncontrollable words still fresh, Gideon seeks medical advice. **Nurse, Nurse Gideon seeks out Anna Shepard's care.